The Hope of Desolation
by Soraii
Summary: Four new monkeys, Pyro, Spek, Onyx, and Marsh wake up to find themselves in a cold mysterious laboratory. They can't remember a thing, and yet, at the same time they can. What planet are they on? Who created them and for what purpose? IV is up.
1. I

What you are about to read is something I painstakingly thought up over a decent period of time, featuring four brand new monkeys...Onyx, Pyro, Spek, and Marsh. Don't take this the wrong way, as I worked hard to make sure they didn't come across as cheap OCs. Each chapter is a decent read. Reviews most appreciated.

---

Darkness. Desolation. Forgotten. Mysterious. Those four words can easily describe what the damp room of metal felt like. But it was not just this room. Outside a gigantic laboratory lay still. Several experiments, tools, floors, rooms...all of which abandoned. Inside the metal room of which I just informed you lay four cybernetic creatures. Monkeys, specifically, all of them asleep in silence and peace. Until, of course, the thunderous noise struck. A noise so evil, so dreadful, so horrid, and so shocking, it could only be described with one word: fearful. The room shook violently. A light flashed on. Electricity flowed. The four cybernetic creatures glowed.

One of them opened their eyes. Thoughts raced through his head. Where was he? Why was he here? Who was he? He looked down to see he was a middle shade of brown...although of course, he didn't know what brown really was. He saw his legs and discovered that they could actually move so he stepped out and looked at his body curiously to find it was the same material as the room. He examined his tail thoughtfully and felt his body with wonder, wishing he could see his own self.

He heard a noise. A noise that resembled air finally escaping from a tube where it was being kept. A woosh. In fact, three wooshes. There were three other creatures all similar to himself, so he automatically assumed that they were what he looked like, only a different color on each one.

"Who are you?" a purple monkey asked.

"I have no clue. What are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you," a sand-colored monkey replied, yawning a scratching at his back.

"I don't mean YOU, I mean her," the brown monkey scornfully snapped.

"No need to be so rude at 'im," an orange monkey told him.

"Ok, ok...it appears we are all the same, with different colors on each one of us. Only SHE is female."

"What does 'color' mean? I'm afraid you make no sense," the orange monkey smiled.

"This isn't a time to smile, Pyro," the sand monkey told the orange monkey.

"Pyro? What's a Pyro?" the orange monkey rolled his eyes.

"Your name."

"And how did you know what I was called?"

"I read it over your protective hyper casing."

"My what?"

"It's what you were sleeping in...Pyro," the brown monkey told the orange monkey, or Pyro. "And I'm confused on how you know how to read. In fact, I myself know how to read. I can clearly see my name above the hyper casing. It's Onyx."

"But how do we KNOW how to read? I thought that I just started living," the purple monkey questioned. It looks like my name is Marsh, but that can't be true, it's a terrible name."

"However we know how to read is a mystery. We don't even know where we are! We might as well take a look around," Onyx suggested. "Come on, let's go, Pyro, Marsh...what is your name, sand monkey?"

"It's not 'sand-monkey'. It's Spek."

"It's bizarre but I'll gladly accept it. How do we get out of here?" Onyx looked puzzled as he gazed around the room.

"Through the door, over here." Marsh walked over to a corner of the room, grabbed a door knob, turned it and opened it up.

"How did she know how to do that?" Pyro was confusing himself.

"I just sort of...did." Marsh replied. Everyone felt uncomfortable with what was happening among them, and were even more uncomfortable in leaving their room.

---

All four of them stepped out of their quarters to meet a gigantic, yet darkened room. Several tables, screens and tools left abandoned.

"How do we see anything? It's all dark." Pyro complained.

"You simply have to yell out the password to the room. Lights, activate!" Marsh lightly yelled out. The lights came on in a snap.

"How did you know how to DO that?" Onyx folded his arms.

"I saw someone do it...I don't remember his name, but he was just like us. I remember him being blue."

"Well THAT'S going to help us." Onyx slumped.

"Don't be so down, Onyx. I do believe it will help us. Marsh has a superior memory then us three." Pyro pointed out.

"I appears that I d-" Marsh was silenced in mid speech. A scuttling noise was heard from the ceiling. "Alright, who is up there?" the other three monkeys watched in wonder as her hands morphed into two miniature spikes.

"What did she just do...?" Spek asked. "Her hands turned into little mini spears!"

"I don't know what I did..." Marsh looked at her hands. The scuttling noise was heard again. Almost like instinct Marsh threw her hands above her head and the spikes shot out. Connecting them to her hands were chains. The spikes hit the ceiling. "What the?!" Marsh cried out tried to pull them back in, but they pulled up instead.

"Marsh!" Onyx grabbed her legs and pulled her and her weapons down.

"It's starting to come back to me now...yea...I remember!" Spek easily morphed his hands into two strange guns. He aimed at an empty corner and shot a stream of sand out.

"If those two have weapons...then maybe I do as well!" Pyro attempted to morph his hands to two red crystal spheres. "What do I do with these?" Pyro asked. They glowed. Pyro stepped back in an attempt to escape them, but obviously that didn't work. Fire shot out from the spheres and Pyro quickly turned them off.

"But that must mean...yes! I remember now! My cliff maces!" Onyx shouted. His hands morphed into what appeared to be solid rock. Two rock spheres with spikes studded on them. Happily and remembering the two weapons he smashed them onto the ground only to have the ground shake and a large crack grow and fly towards a table full of experiments.

"Onyx! What did you do?!" Marsh yelled.

"I don't know!" Onyx shouted back angrily. The crack went under the table and hit a massive tree trunk behind it. The tree trunk was massive, it went up past the ceiling and it was decently wide too. The crack went up the tree and disappeared into the ceiling. A smashing noise was heard. Suddenly, a hidden screen lowered itself down from the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Spek backed off as if the screen was a beast.

"Wait! Something's coming up!" Onyx announced. And it was true. It was old and flickery and you could barely make any images out but the few sounds that escaped the screen were easy to here. Playing back the message...

...it sounded like a teenaged boy. Looking closely it was a bizarre sight. He had bright blue eyes and messed up black hair. Behind him seemed to be monkeys just like them running around in a panic. The boy was completely naked, covered in wounds and bruises, chains running down his arms. It was a wretched, miserable sight. Playing back the sound...

"Ony---Marsh, Sp-----yro, you have to-----back up to Shuggazoom, def--t the sin beast and restore------------, the sin beast almost destro---- my monk--s, enslaved everyone a---took their dignity and hope away. Please--------be frightened, and take this mission --t."

The room in the video shook violently and the playing stopped. The screen automatically went back up to it's hiding place.

"Sin...beast?" Marsh shook a little.

"Something about that doesn't sound good. We need to find a way out." Onyx suggested.

"Find a way out? Are you MAD? Did you see what happened in the back? Our creators were destroyed by these things and we barely know how to put up a fight!" Pyro yelled.

"We have no choice! What else would we do, lie around here waiting to die? It's the will of our creators. Marsh! You know how to this place better then us all! Where do we find the way out?" Oynx commanded her.

"It's over there..." Marsh pointed. "But please, Onyx..."

"Don't go sap on me!" Onyx shouted.

"Onyx, PLEASE, quiet down," Pyro shouted above Onyx's voice. "Now then. Our creators wished obviously wished for us to wake up, see the message and restore peace. These weapons must have been special. If they were unsure of our abilities they wouldn't have bothered to fight off this great evil unto death. This is evil we speak of, and it's something that has to be eliminated. We are unsure of our weapons, where this place is, and our past. What better reason to fight? There would be nothing else for us but a dreaded fate. We WILL leave this place and bring the evil to justice."


	2. II

"Do you really think we should do this?" Spek questioned Pyro.

"Of course! It appears that nothing else is here for us to do." Pyro pointed out.

"Of course there's still stuff for us to do here...I'm sure if we looked hard enough, we may finally figure out our pasts."

Suddenly the whole room shook violently and the electricity blasted out for a second. Something rumbled under the earth, but then it curiously stopped. The same exact rumble that had woken up the four monkeys.

"Personally I don't want to find out what that noise is. Let's leave." Onyx said calmly. The noise was starting to come back and the three other monkeys agreed. Soon, all four were running as if their lives were at stake. They finally came upon the door, which looked like it had wooden spider webs carved into it.

"Whoever crafted this door was pretty good at...crafting." Spek smiled sheepishly.

"Let's pull it open. Everyone, grab the door and pull on my mark," Onyx commanded. Everyone did as they were told. "One...two...three!" the four immediately pulled and the door remained stuck. They breathed heavily, all of them coming up with their own plan to get it open.

"I've got an idea..." Marsh spoke up. She walked at least 10 feet away from the door. "Now everyone come over here and pull me as hard as you can...backwards, of course."

"But why would we do that?" Pyro asked.

"Simple," Marsh grinned. She morphed her hands into the miniature spikes and shot them out at the door. The spikes burrowed into the wood.

"Are you sure they'll stick in there?" Spek rubbed the back of his head.

"They will if I want to, I'm sure. Now, everyone come grab me."

The three other male monkeys come and grabbed her sides, wrapping their arms around her to get a good grip.

"Now, on MY mark, one...two...three...pull!" Marsh pulled her own arms as hard as she could and the other three pulled on her. It worked slowly but surely. The door creaked open just enough for the four to slip out.

"Nice plan, Marsh," Onyx complimented. "I find it ironic that it worked compared to just grabbing the door and pulling it. What's your secret?" he grinned.

"I figured something out about this spikes," Marsh reeled the chains back in until the spikes were all that was visible. The spikes were indeed shaped like two 3D triangles pressed together by their bottoms. Marsh seemed to order the sides of the spikes to suddenly shoot up even more minature spikes. "As soon as they were implented in the door I shot the leftover spikes out. That's why I had such a good grip."

---

The four monkeys stepped outside. They were shocked to see a land of dark grey skys and sand as far as the eye could see. Sand and cliffs and stones. Very few trees resided around the area. It was extremely desolate.

"Where is everyone...?" Spek searched the vast land. "I can't even see any of the evil beings that the video mentioned."

"Whatever the case, draw your weapons, they may be here soon." Onyx pointed out.

_"Sooner than you think, primates."_

A sandy claw struck Onyx right in the back of the head, knocking him face first into the sand. 

_"At last you awaken from your little slumber in the Laboratory...and now the door is finally open, unprotected. We can raid the Laboratory of all the secrets the Sin Beast seeks."_

The three monkeys turned around to see a hideous creature the approxomate size of fully-grown male human. It had no legs, but it's body curved down to form a flat base, like a chess piece. It's arms were incredibly long, almost going down to the ground. It's claws were made of three pointed fingers and it's head was faceless. The whole creature looked to be made of wet sand packed together.

"What are YOU?" Marsh pointed angrily at the creature.

_"I am a Sin, a Sin of this planet...Sintro. We have been awaiting your arrival, young monkeys."_

The monkeys watched in horror as the entire area beyond the fallen Onyx turned into Sin. The Sin rose from the sand, their bodies forming. There looked to be endless amounts. Pyro rushed out and pulled Onyx away from them.

_"We can go about this easily and you can give in...or you can run away. But either way, we will get you eventually...you can't hide from the Sin."_

The creature almost giggled. It sent chills down the four monkey's spines.

"I've had enough of your rambling!" Pyro yelled out to the creature fearlessly. Pyro thrust one of his spheres straight into the belly of the Sin and lit it afire. The Sin screeched and melted to the ground. The entire army of Sin before them reacted to the fall of their supposed leader.

"This isn't good...Onyx! We need a shockwave!" Marsh yelled.

"Way ahead of you..." Onyx grunted and smashed his rock balls into the ground, sending out a massive shockwave of sand, tearing the entire army apart.

"Wow...way to go, Onyx!" Spek gave a thumbs up.

_"It appears you have chosen the hard way, monkeys...your doom is near!"_

"What?! I thought we destroyed them!" Pyro shouted to the air.

_"Even if our heads are crushed we will always come back to strike your heel...you have no command over us...the only way to destroy Sin is to destroy yourself and rest in peace..._

The creature laughed and soon evil laughter surrounded them. Suddenly the sand under the monkeys shot up and devoured them before they could even scream. The head Sin rose up before the four sand packages.

_"You cannot hide from the Sin and you cannot destroy us. Fellow Sin...take these four to the Sin Beast! Immediately!"_

The four were grabbed by the beasts and lowed into the ground, where they were shooting at the speed of light towards the Tower of the Beast.


	3. III

_"We approach the forbidden city of the devil."_

_"Excellent. The Sin Beast will gorge on the flesh of these monkeys before too long."_

A group of twenty Sins were either carrying the four monkeys in their sand packages or guarding the group as they raced at incredibly high speeds down a lit mechanic tunnel. None of the monkeys could speak.

_"The Tower is approximately 100 miles away._

_"Excellent. We will arrive before-AGH!_

The ground shook violently. The electricity blacked out for a split second. The entire group suddenly stopped, letting go of the four sand packages. The packages fell on to the ground and burst open, letting all four simians free.

_"Quickly! Grab them!"_

"We don't think so," Marsh grimaced and shot out her spikes straight through the heads of two Sins, sending their sand melting to the ground.

_"You will not escape!_

"Sand...on sand! It's a perfect mix!" Spek smirked and fired a massive blob of strange, sticky sand that propelled through four of the beasts, trapping them. At least fourteen of the beasts remained.

_"You're outnumbered! Drop your weapons!"_ All fourteen of them shouted at once. Also, convienantely, all fourteen shot their twenty-eight claws out at the monkeys at once. The monkeys had no idea what to do and were grabbed and thrown all over the place violently.

"Ok, I've had enough..." Onyx smashed his rock balls almost right through the floor, sending the beasts flying in a sandy mess.

"We need to get out before they return!" Spek pointed out quickly.

"I'll keep them busy..." Pyro shot two fiery beams at the sand pile, setting it ablaze.

"No questions asked. Let's go!" Onyx started running down the massive hallway, away from the burning sand. The other three monkeys followed quickly. The walls were made of large, thick metal plates with fiery symbols on them. The fiery symbols glowed down and Marsh noticed the pattern, spotting one plate that was out of place.

"Hey, guys, look! Stop!" she yelled. The other three stopped instantly.

"What? What is it?!" Onyx jolted.

"All the wall plates have a glowing fire symbol on them except this one." Marsh pointed to a plate that had a bizarre symbol with words on it. Pyro read it allowed.

"Super robot monkey team hyper force...go?" he exclaimed. The plate rumbled. It started opening up.

"Whatever it is, it's our only good bet. Everyone inside!" Marsh ran in followed by the others just in time. The door closed just as the Sin creatures arrived.

---

"Where are we?" Spek asked. The entire room was filled with darkness.

"We're safe and that's all that matters. Everyone hold hands so we don't lose eachother." Onyx ordered and it didn't take long for everyone to find each other's hands. They stepped forward and light filled the room. Below them the floor glowed green. They were standing on a moving platform. The platform creaked and finally starting moving smoothly. They were going down a slanted tunnel.

"What is this place?" Pyro's voice echoed. At last the slanting stopped and they started going straight down.

"It appears we're safe from the Sin creatures...for now." Onyx breathed a sigh of relief. "Those guys freak me out."

"What do you think the Sin Beast is? If his minions are that ugly, I don't even want to think about him." Marsh looked revolted at the thought of the Sin Beast.

The tunnel they were going down stopped and opened to a massive, dark room. They were going down it's wall. The room lit up.

"Wow...this is...incredible!" Pyro gasped.

"I remember it clearly now...what our creators told me it was..." Onyx started blanky straight ahead.

"What was it then?" Spek grinned at him as the platform branched off of the wall. Below their safe platform was a gigantic pit. They were moved practically on thin air...even though their platform was supported by a rail. And this rail went on to an even bigger platform shaped like a rectangle, it was full of computers and screens.

"It's what they called...the Hidden Fortress." Onyx sighed. "I hope that means it's safe."

The platform stopped. They had arrive at the bigger platform. They stepped forward in wonder at the screens and papers and books. Suddenly, the wall ahead of them flashed. 

"Whoa! It's a screen...AND a wall! Neat!" Spek looked in wonder.

"I do believe it's just a projection system, Spek," Pyro stated. The video on the wall played. It was much clearer than the other one. It featured the same teenage boy they had seen before and five other monkeys...one red, one yellow, one silver, one green and one blue.

"Greetings, new members of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go," the silver one opened his arms as if greeting them to a secret club. "If you are viewing this video you must be our four new team members! If this is the case, you are to take Fist Rocket 3 to the Trash Con Corridor and find the dwelling place of the Asteroid People. They will be able to help you defeat the evil that dwells Shuggazoom."

"What ship? I don't see any ship at all!" Pyro questioned.

"You are now to be transported to the Fist Rocket," the silver one stated. "The coordinations have been set already, so you have no need to fly. But, be aware that you must leave the atmosphere quickly before the Sin creatures see."

"I'm still confused...what ship?" Pyro scratched his head. Immediately upon saying this, the platform below them opened up and they all fell down.


	4. IV

The four monkeys found themselves falling down a lit chamber until they hit a ramp. From then on they had slid down and were able to communicate far better than before.

"Where...are...we...going?!" Spek shouted between the bumps in the ride.

"Hopefully...to the ship!" Onyx shouted back.

At last the four monkeys stopped sliding and fell into a large inflatable platform.

"I get the feeling that they set this up for us." Marsh inquired.

"Hey! Look! Is that the ship?" Spek pointed outwards.

"Wow! ...that thing does NOT look like a ride." Onyx scratched his head at the sight of a strangely shaped red vehicle with two wings on the sides and a large cannon in it's front.

"If they did set this up for us, then it must be the ship. There's nothing else in this room any way." Marsh commented.

"Indeed. I propose we all investigate this vessel," Pyro suggested. "Before we get caught."

---

The four monkeys inspected the ship's sides and could not find a door at all. They went to the top of the ship and found many different linings in the metal that ALL appeared to be doors. It was then that Spek accidentily stumbled across a secret hatch leading to a button that opened a round hole in the ship.

"Is this the door?" Marsh pointed towards it.

"Of course it's the door! It has to be the door! I think..." Onyx shook any and all regrets out of his head and jumped in, followed by the other three monkeys. They found it to be rather tight, but as soon as they had all entered, the hatch closed and lights in the ship turned on.

"Okay...so this IS the ship. But how do we fly out of here?" Onyx pointed out.

"_You're now switching to auto pilot mode. You'll be taken to the Trash Con Corridor of Shuggazoom Asteroid Belt. Enjoy it while it lasts and get back in one piece!_" It was a husky voice that was pre-recorded. 

"Sounds like WE have nothing to worry ab-OUT!" Spek's comfort was lost as all four monkeys flew towards the back of the vessel. A tunnel had opened up in the wall in front of them and the ship had already begun to leave.

"Everyone regain balance...grab on to the handles you see, whatever, just get balance back!" Onyx ordered, and the three monkeys obliged. The ship started to fly straight up, and the metal plating in the front of the ship opened so they could see. At last they left their underground hide-out and into the air.

"Wow...this planet looks so much more desolate when you see it from up here." Marsh looked out at the empty planet in sadness as the ship eventually left the atmosphere.

----

"Any signs of the corridor yet?" Pyro asked.

"Yea...we're picking up life signs on one of these big asteroids over here." Onyx pointed.

"Ooh...pretty lights..." Spek said, hypnotized.

"What lights?" Pyro questioned.

"Over there, the blue ones."

"There ARE no blue lights-OH NO!" Pyro stood in horror as several blue beams of pulsing energy flew towards them and hit the ship. The lights flashed and the jet out of the ship stopped.

"What's going on?!" Marsh shouted.

"The auto pilot! It's gone!" Spek yelled.

Suddenly, the jet started up again...but this time the ship didn't move on it's own.

"It's set to manual! Onyx! Do something!" Marsh clutched Onyx.

"Ok, ok, just get off me! Now..." Onyx grabbed the two handles in front of him and found if he turned them, so did the ship. By this time, more beams were on their way.

"Onyx!"

"I know, I know! I'm trying to find weapons!"

"Maybe...maybe they're up HERE!" Spek pressed four buttons above Onyx's head all at once, sending beams, missiles and orbs out of their vessel straight at the blue beams, stopping them.

"Woo hoo!" Spek leaped for joy.

"Not WOO HOO, Spek!" Onyx shouted back at Spek angrily.

"Quick! We need to get to the asteroid!" Marsh shouted. "Full speed ahead!"

----

The ship lowered itself onto the asteroid and the team of monkeys lept out of it.

"Where are the asteroid people that silver monkey mentioned in the video?" Pyro looked around and blinked.

"It seems quiet...a little TOO quiet." Onyx looked around.

Suddenly, from not far off, they heard a moaning. It was coming from behind a rock.

"Quick! To that rock!" Spek ran towards it and looked behind it...it was not a pretty sight. There, before them, was a simple man, a man with blue skin that was starved as thin as a bone.


End file.
